


An Angel In The Halls

by katgryffindor



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, sorry! find the old version on my blog though., under construction!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgryffindor/pseuds/katgryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine in High School. What more could you ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel In The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Caitlin aka delphinefuckingcormier on tumblr for her birthday. (That was months ago but better late than never amiright? (If it helps, I haven't written anything.) (I'm lazy, okay?)

This fic is currently under construction. Please be patient. Sorry for the inconvenience. The old version can be found on my blog, though. madamnoisellecormier.tumblr.com


End file.
